Talk:Great Dwarf Armor
gonna be easy to tank destroyers with this skill...71.222.39.204 ::I think you should save that statement for when EotN is released , we dont know how strong the Destroyers actually are. -- Oremir 20:35, (GMT+1) :::For all we know, they might hit like an aatxe --Blue.rellik 07:40, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, Destroyers are fairly strong, but they're not that deadly. :/ The worst part about destroyers imo is their high armor/hp, not high damage. I never really noticed them dealing incredibly high amounts, but they did take longer to kill than most.76.175.146.10 02:47, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Look at their comments. They said that before the sneak peak event happened. The close combat and the ranger destroyers are pushovers for their levels, it's the casters you have to worry about. Flechette 03:43, 30 August 2007 (CDT) I completed the quest to get this skill during the preview weekend, and didnt get this skill. anyone know if its possible for me to get this skill still? 68.34.130.44 07:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :This skill is DEFINETLY bieng added to my bonders bar.--Santa'sGonnaKillYou 15:28, 2 September 2007 (CDT) cost/recharge? is this like Res signet? doesn't recharge until you gain a morale boost, there is no recharge(or adrenalin cost) listed Viruzzz 09:23, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :: I added it. --Dice 15:37, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Duration Duration listed here is 10 - 15 seconds. I have just level 4 dwarf title and it lasts 22 seconds. XMarkOS 15:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Duration is deffinately wrong, I have rank 2 and it lasts 16 seconds. Does anyone know if this works on pets? :Just like any other enchantment targeting "ally", you can cast it on pets. takeya 07:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT)s :A spell that affects an ally will affect anybody who shows up green on your radar. Including pets, NPCs, and non-party allies. I've lost enough 55 runs in Fahranur by casting PS on the shrine NPC to know this. ;) Nub 18:07, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Damn this is nice on my IW Mesmer. Rickyvantof 22:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Removal Hi, I was wondering if this could be removed with enchant removal and such or if its like the avatar forms and can't be removed. 75.161.136.173 11:35, 1 January 2008 (UTC)Palin :Yeah, it's removable. Forms aren't removable because they aren't enchantments; they're forms. -Czechnmymail 05:09, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Armor I'm assuming the armor bonus works on any monster and adds 24 armor against destroyers for a total of +48 armor against destroyers and +24 armor on any other enemy...right?--Burgerneck 02:12, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :yes --Shadowcrest 02:15, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, the description is a little confusing--Burgerneck 06:18, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Dervish This skill would be absolutely perfect on a Dervish--even at rank one it wouldn't be a drain on mysticism because of energy, and it would let your "victorious" skills trigger more frequently. come to think of it, this would be good on any front-line squishy ... SS Rt, IW Me, etc.--Reason.decrystallized 13:04, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Well... since an imbagon is a squishie (Agressive Refrain...) I'm considering using this, SY! and TNTF! as my 3 PvE only skills... with Agressive Refrain you become the target... with this there's no true weak link in the team. So... lol... should I or should I not spend one slot in the team on a healer...hm...now who needs SF?-->Suicidal Tendencie 00:01, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Polish translation This one is incorrectly translated in Polish as "great dwarf" was translated as it would mean "wonderful armor" instead of "armor of great dwarf" . Polsih translation team aren't really in guild wars gameplay i guess...